


Cuddling and Snuzzling

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: After a long day of travel, Sam and Guy share a hotel room to get a brief respite from the road. And *gasp* there was only one bed!
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 282





	Cuddling and Snuzzling

“Go to sleep, Sam,” Guy grumbles for what feels like the zillionth time in the span of five minutes. The lights in their hotel room have all been shut out, their door is locked up tight, and it _should_ be the ideal conditions to get a nice, soothing night’s rest in before they continue their search for Sam’s mother in the morning. 

Of course, it _should_ be, but Sam hasn’t stopped wiggling around and chattering in a stage-whisper since he’d crawled into their shared bed after turning out the last lamp, and it’s beginning to give Guy a headache. 

“But it’s just so exciting!” Sam replies, punctuating his statement with a plush-sounding smack to the mattress in the space between them. “I don’t think I could sleep if I even tried! I’m having too much fun! This is just like a slumber party, isn’t it, Guy? Why don’t we play a party game? Or— Oh! We could braid each others’ fur!!”

The suggestions all come much too rapid-fire for Guy to keep up, so he doesn’t even bother to try, especially as Sam just keeps on barrelling over any attempts Guy makes to speak. It’s not like Guy is _surprised,_ but man, he’d sure like to get some sleep sometime in the next millenia. 

“Sam, go to sleep,” he repeats when there’s finally a long-enough pause in Sam’s diatribe. Sam lets out the breath he’d just taken in a whoosh and then takes another one, but before he can start up his excited speech again, Guy reaches across the chasm between them and feels blindly for the smaller body until he has enough purchase to tug Sam towards him. 

With no small amount of satisfaction, Guy pulls Sam flush against him so that they’re loosely spooning. Sam doesn’t say anything until Guy stops manipulating his pliant limbs. 

And then, “...Guy?”

“Yes, Sam?” And boy, Guy doesn’t mean to sound as smug as he does, but the cuddling is both rendering Sam speechless like he’d thought _and_ causing his own body to relax further. It’s _nice,_ even if Guy would never admit it out loud.

“What are you doing?”

“Snuzzling you so you’ll go to sleep,” Guy says lightly. He doesn’t miss the way Sam relaxes into his embrace once he has an explanation, like he’d been waiting for Guy to laugh in his face and push him away. “Now go to sleep.”

One of Sam’s hands curls gently around Guy’s wrist, and it brings the same fuzzy sort of calm and comforting feelings that the snuzzling does to Guy’s chest. “This is nice,” he says, and Guy huffs a laugh.

“Go to _sleep,_ Sam-I-Am.”

Sam hums, and finally —finally!— does just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff is fluffy
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
